


【翻译】相称相当 Both Alike In Dignity

by lokitsch



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, First Kiss, First Meetings, Other, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 十四岁的夏天，布鲁斯·韦恩来到了斯莫威尔，在那里，他遇到了乔纳森·肯特和玛莎·肯特的女儿。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Both Alike in Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271447) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 克拉克单方性转，名字仍为Clark Joseph Kent，文中略称为Jo，译作乔，因为怕和小乔搞混(…)所以基本保留了英文名Jo

那个新来的孩子很瘦，一头不受管教的黑发散落在他的眼前，毫无修剪的痕迹。他穿着膝盖上有洞的牛仔裤——不是刻意设计的那种时髦的洞，而是 **真正的** 洞——还有一件法兰绒衬衫，看上去已经穿了有些时日。

Jo从她旁边的桌子看向他，与此同时老师正絮叨着美国历史。其余大多数男孩都在位置上扭来扭去，但这个新来的孩子却坐着不动，直直地看着老师，甚至没有在做笔记。

“那么《解放宣言》是什么时候签署的呢？有人回答吗? ”哈金女士环视了一下房间。“来吧，孩子们，这就在你们最近一篇阅读里。”依旧鸦雀无声。Jo低头看着她的笔记。“斯坦利？”

斯坦利·霍夫曼在座位上扭动着身子。“呃……呃……1964年？”

附近有人嗤笑了一声；Jo意识到那是新来的孩子。她瞥了他一眼，看见他朝着天花板翻白眼。

哈金女士抓住了这个声音。“那么——”她低头看了看花名册，“——Bruce，你知道答案吗？”

新来的孩子——Bruce——皱着眉头，看上去烦躁而阴郁。“呃……1865年？”

“接近多了，”老师赞许地说，“你只差了两年。那是1863年，南方于1865年投降。”

Bruce点点头，咬着自己的嘴唇，在笔记本上草草记下一些东西。对大多数人而言，他看上去或许是因为不知道正确答案而感到懊恼。但是他 **本来** 知道答案，Jo想，回忆起他听到斯坦的回答时眼中闪过的轻蔑。他只是没有回答正确。为什么有人会故意答错问题？

好奇心是一种危险的情绪，Jo·Kent想，用余光瞥向他的侧影。因为好奇心也会勾起另一方的好奇心。

有些人因为有太多的东西要隐瞒，以至于不敢去好奇。

他有个漂亮的下巴，Jo想道，然后把目光挪回到自己的笔记上，烦躁不已。

——————

“我不明白为什么今年我们要雇佣帮工。”她听见了自己声音中的哀怨，挣扎着让自己听上去有理有据。“你知道我可以 **那样** 收割庄稼的。”

肯特爸爸摇了摇头。“亲爱的，你知道，如果我只需要我小女儿的帮助就能收割完庄稼的话，一定会勾起很多疑问的。”

“我没有 **那么** 小啦，”她嘟囔着。

他伸出手，温柔地把她短短的黑色卷发揉乱。“我知道。”他低下头正视她的眼睛。“我也知道为什么你不希望人们在农场周围四处打探。”Jo惊慌地眨眨眼睛，随后意识到她的表情早已暴露了她。“甜心，”爸说，“我只是……不想你惹上任何麻烦。你知道我阻拦不了你，但——”

“——我听见它们了。”她脱口而出，她的父亲便沉默下来。“我可以听见它们，人们的尖叫。动物们。最初只是在斯莫威尔，但后来我也能听见Eskridge（注1：堪萨斯州的城市之一）的事故了。然后是Topeka（注2：堪萨斯州的另一城市）。我没法……我没法无视它们。”她感到涩意涌上眼眶，眨着双眼忍下泪水。“对不起，”她说，“我不知道这最后会变成什么样子。”

过了片刻，她的父亲拍拍她的肩膀，笨拙地安慰着她。“好吧。”他清清嗓子。“你妈和我一直都知道你注定要去往比小镇更广阔的的地方。”

她的笑声有点颤抖。“你从来没这么说过。”

他回以一个悲伤的微笑。“我们有必要吗？”

——————

闹钟响起的时候，天空正透着清晨的灰色。Jo呻吟着，揪着枕头盖在脸上，过了一会儿后把自己从床上拖了起来。昨晚在Topeka发生了两起紧急事故，但至少这次她认为自己设法避开了所有人的视线。慢下脚步、确保所有人都平安无事的冲动非常强烈，但她不能冒险让任何人看清她。

厨房里，玛莎·肯特正做着松饼。“阿诺德先生和他的儿子已经到田里去了，”她说，“他们想在他儿子上学之前先干几个小时的活。他和你差不多大，”她说着，把盘子放在Jo的面前。“不过，并不是个很平易近人的孩子。”

“嗯嗯，”Jo满嘴都是松饼地说。她仍然不喜欢农场周围有陌生人的这个想法，但也许他们会很快就干完活，让她回归安宁。

她瞥了一眼时钟，囫囵吞下最后一块松饼。上学前她几乎没时间给牛挤完奶了。

——————

Bruce一溜烟地坐进小教室的椅子里时，已经很疲惫了。他的胳膊和背部因为抬起一捆捆干草而疲惫不已。农活或许是很枯燥，他挖苦地想，不过也是一种很好的锻炼方式。他不用担心和阿诺德混在一起时会变得松懈了。

比尔·阿诺德主营诈骗，副业是小偷小摸，同时十分乐意有一个迷人而强健的男孩来扮演他本次骗局中的儿子一角。在和他游历中西部的过程中，Bruce学到了许多关于伪装术、手上功夫和简单的非法入侵一类的东西。

他彬彬有礼的皮囊骗过了许多人，为他挣来了施行诡计的时间，但那之下阿诺德是一个惹人厌恶的男人。Bruce期待着把他交给警察的那一天——并秘密补偿他所诈骗过的人——就等他从他那获得了所有需要的知识后。

“传言说肯特一家在他们谷仓里藏了些非常值钱的东西，”阿诺德在侦察了一天斯莫威尔后说道。“找到它，我们就发大财啦，Brucie。”听见那个阿诺德坚持要喊的绰号，Bruce忍下了自己厌恶的表情，任由这个骗子继续。“你要知道，如果你逃学的话我们或许能更快完成工作。”

Bruce咕哝了一声。“不想把注意引来我们身上，”他指出。这倒是真的。但Bruce想要更多地了解斯莫威尔高中的学生是有自己的原因的。他的眼睛扫视过教室，评估着每一个人。他们看起来都非常 **寻常** 。

但小镇里有一个人并不寻常，Bruce想。他回忆起那张照片：燃烧的建筑物，某人抱着一个襁褓从房顶上轻盈地跃下，火光中一闪而过的残影。这里的某个人并不普通……还粗心大意到叫人目击了那种非凡。

这就是Bruce在这儿的原因。

课堂本身和往常一样无聊，但Bruce仔细地听着：所有的信息都是有价值的。同时，观察每个老师如何试图控制教室的局面是很有趣的。有些是通过自嘲式的幽默，有些是通过威吓。少数人通过把全班的敌意集中到一个学生身上来维持控制。

那种人是很危险的，Bruce心不在焉地想道。

“有人 **看** 过作业吗? ”英语老师绝望地问道。她环顾全班，寻找一丝肯定的答案。“Jo，”她最后说，“你能告诉我们斯托帕德（注3：Tom Stoppard， Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead的作者）这出戏的意义是什么吗? ”

一个坐在Bruce附近的黑发女孩微微做了个鬼脸。她的那本《 **君臣人子小命呜呼** 》（Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead）放在她面前的桌子上；封面上已经有了一道明显的折痕。“好吧，”她慢吞吞地说，“这出戏有点奇怪。”

“为什么呢？”老师说道，语调中仿佛注入了世界上所有的耐心，而班里剩下的同学们则坐立不宁着。

“嗯……罗森格兰兹和吉尔登斯顿（Rosencrantz and Guildenstern）是剧里的主角，但在真正的 **哈姆雷特** 中，他们只是彻头彻尾的次要角色。所以这就好像……我们一直在欣赏哈姆雷特的边缘。加之那是出略微忽视了背景的戏。斯托帕德让主角退为次要，再让小人物登上了舞台。”

老师点点头，“那他为什么要这么做？”

“因为他试图证明小角色也很重要？”

Bruce情不自禁地摇了摇头，老师转向他。“Bruce，你不同意吗？”

Bruce知道他应该只是耸耸肩或者说点蠢话，但那个女孩正恼火地盯着他。她有一双惊为天人的蓝眼睛。他发觉自己并不是回答老师，而是为她而开口。“但他们 **并不** 重要，对吧？重点是他们并没有产生任何影响，他们只是到处出丑然后被杀，甚至根本没人注意到他们的死亡。福汀布拉斯（Fortinbras）把他们去世的消息带到早已充满了尸体的舞台上。我的意思是，这完全是 **没有意义的** 。”

女孩皱起了眉头，一道尖尖的皱痕浮现在眉心。“但是读者们注意到了。它重新定义了这出戏。而这些人对我们 **着实** 很重要。”

他哼了一声，“他们是想象出来的人物。”

“哈姆雷特也是，但人们都在意他，尽管他非常无聊，全是那股忧郁的情绪摇滚味儿（all moody emo attitude）。”

老师笑了，用手做了个嘘的动作。“现在，Jo，放过那个忧郁的丹麦小伙（注4：《哈姆雷特》发生在丹麦）吧。”Jo看着Bruce，然后转向桌子，低声咕哝着什么。

全班同学盯着他们俩。Bruce陷进座位里，试图再一次让自己远离众人的注意。白痴。

他注意到，Jo也正没精打采地缩在她的位置上。

——————

Bruce端着他的午餐盘走向自助餐厅的角落，坐下来，小心翼翼地打开牛奶盒，环视整个房间。和他争论过的那个女孩——Jo——正一边取食物一边和彼得·罗斯聊着天。然而，令他警觉的是，她径直走向他。“我可以坐在这里吗? ”她礼貌地问道。

**不，我宁愿一个人呆着** ，他本想这么说的。

“当然了，我猜。”取而代之地，他嘟囔道。

“我想为今天的咄咄逼人道个歉，”她一边说，一边拿起叉子。“我太粗鲁了。”

他耸了耸肩。“没有。我经常引发吵架，还不懂适可而止。”他不甚舒服地说道。

“我想我们俩是唯一做作业的人，”她说，狡黠的光芒在她的眼睛里闪烁着。

“毫无疑问，”他说，而她笑了起来——那是种突兀的鼻腔哼声，Bruce却觉得它古怪地令人着迷。

他们吃东西的时候，中间有一段相当长的、尴尬的停顿。随即他们俩同时开始说话。

“你先来，”Bruce说，他们停下，再次笑了起来。

“不，你先，”她说。

“我只是想问问Jo是否是约瑟芬（Josephine）的缩写，”他说。 **真是完美的开场白啊，Bruce。**

她喝了一大口牛奶。“不，是约瑟夫（Joseph）。”

“约瑟夫？”

“是我的中间名。”

Bruce忍不住笑了，“那为什么不直接叫你的名字呢？”

她恶作剧般的笑容。“我的名字是克拉克。”她迎着Bruce的目光点了点头。“是啊，克拉克·约瑟夫·肯特。我能说什么呢，我妈妈喜欢这个名字。”

那个名字慢慢地浮现在脑海。“肯特? 你说的是肯特吗？”她点点头。“哦。”

“哦？”

“那是……好吧，我是乔纳森 · 肯特农场的一名帮工。那是……你们家的吗? ”

Jo的眼睛突然变得警惕起来。“你是比尔·阿诺德的儿子？”

“是的，就是我。”

“哦。”Jo低头看向她的盘子，她的肢体语言突然变得疏远、冷漠。

**懂了，别和雇来的帮工混在一起。**

Bruce站起来，拿着他的托盘。“那么，我最好还是走吧。很高兴和你聊天。”他轻快地说。他朝门口走去，没有回头。

他咒骂自己心底想要那么做的冲动。

——————

太阳低垂于天空之中，把金色的阳光铺满田野。Jo从作业里抬起头，透过她阁楼房间的小窗户望出去，远远地看见比尔·阿诺德和他的儿子正在捆束干草。显然不假她的意志或注意，布鲁斯·阿诺德的脸便跃进了视野之中。他的头发里插着几撮干草，鼻子上还蹭上了一块污渍；汗水浸透了他的蓝色衬衫。他微微做了个吃力的表情，然后把一叉干草挥向压捆机，汗湿的衣服随着动作紧紧地贴在他的身体上，勾勒出对于一个十四岁的男孩而言令人惊讶的分明的肌肉线条。

Jo再次低头看向她的作业。问题三。

她已经断断续续地研究了一个多小时问题三了。

窗外，Bruce一直在工作，太阳掠过他的黑发，在上面洒下金色。他的父亲去休息了，但Bruce没有停下，他的脸认真地绷着，浸在一层薄汗之中。

问题三。

Jo叹了口气。

——————

Bruce捆好另一束干草，抬起头来，看到Jo Kent端着一罐水和两个杯子穿过田野。“妈猜想你们可能想喝点柠檬水，”她一边走近一边喊道。

“谢谢你，小姐，”比尔说着，抓起一个杯子。Bruce皱起眉头，因为工作时被干扰而感到恼火。他已经沉浸在机械的节奏里，同时思考着如何让近似古董的压捆机更好地工作。

尽管如此，他 **确实** 渴了。

“谢谢，”他接过他的杯子，嘟囔道。

“我在想，”女孩说，低头看着她的运动鞋。“等你忙完了，我们可以走去镇上，买点冰淇淋。如果你不累的话，”她急忙补充道。

Bruce差点把他的柠檬水掉在地上。“我看起来糟透了，”他说，忽然在意起他头发上的尘土，胳膊下的汗珠。

“我不在乎，”她说。露出一个微笑。

“我还不太累，”Bruce说，发现自己突然不累了。

步行大约花了半个小时，但感觉却仿佛眨眼一瞬间。当他说他去过大都会时，Jo的眼睛亮了起来；她想知道关于这座城市的每一个细节，用一种让他上气不接下气的彻底，榨干了Bruce的信息。他们模仿其他学生和老师的语气；发现Jo原来还有模仿的天赋，那让Bruce笑得前仰后合，在路边抱着疼痛的肋骨。

在杂货店里，Jo跳上一个转椅，转了几圈，看起来她心情很好，以至于无法控制自己的精力。Bruce不确定和一个汗流浃背、脏兮兮的农场帮工一起吃冰淇淋是否足以让一个人开心成这样，但他并不打算就此抱怨。

“老样子？”柜台后面的人说，Jo点点头，然后看向Bruce。

“呃……请给我一杯根汁汽水浮冰。”

那个男人放下冰淇淋，Jo兴致勃勃地挖着圣代。“所以，你要在斯莫威尔待多久？”她问道。

一块热奶油软糖沾在她的上嘴唇上。它看起来很好吃。

黑色的眉毛扬起。“Bruce？”

“呃，哦，那个，待到收割完毕，”他慌忙道。

她看起来有点失望。“那么快？但你才刚刚开始融入。而且我们接下来要在Vose的课上学 **罗密欧与朱丽叶** 。”

“吾心在此刻前可曾爱过吗？我发誓，唉呀！因我从未瞧见真正的美，直至今夜来到，”（见注2）Bruce心不在焉地说，双眼还盯着那块巧克力糖渍。Jo笑起来，他急忙把注意力转移到他那被忽略的浮冰上。

“我早该知道你已经读过了，”她沮丧地说。她转过椅子，伸出一只手拍拍他，她动作的弧度把她拉近了。“你和我见过的任何人都不一样，”她一边说，一边继续转着圈，直到再次面向他。

“这算是赞美吗? ”

“是的，”她简单地答道，把最后一点冰淇淋吃光。她用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，遗憾地抹去了那点诱人的软糖渍。然后她从凳子上跳起来，不假客套地付了钱，这让Bruce既懊恼又稍稍松了一口气——比尔·阿诺德是个抠门的魔鬼。当他们走出门外，踏进凉爽的暮色时，门铃叮咚作响。

“我送你回农场，”他说。

“不用，没问题的。你的汽车旅馆就在附近，我可不想让你走三遍那条路。”她咬着嘴唇。“我希望……我希望你能在斯莫威尔多待一会儿。”

在去旅馆的路上，他们经过了一所小学；秋千在月光下轻轻地嘎吱作响。Bruce一时兴起，转过身，走了进去。它是空的。他们走过时，脚下的碎石发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，Jo随意地转起旋转木马。Bruce跳上它，由它的轨道带着他旋转几次，再跳回碎石上。在攀爬架前，Bruce停了下来，做了几个快速的引体向上，只是为了消耗些紧张的能量。完全不是为了给Jo留下好印象或别的什么的。她看着他，脸上露出一丝小小的微笑，然后在一个秋千椅上坐下，摆动秋千，朝着星辰的方向荡去。

Bruce看着她，忽近忽远，忽近忽远。他深吸了一口气。“是我请求我父亲来这儿的。这有一些我想了解更多的事情。而也许……也许你能帮我。”

Jo什么也没说，只是让秋千稍微慢了一些，这样她就可以看着他。气流吹起她的黑发，在脸侧扬起一个又一个卷儿。

“我不知道你是否听说过那些流言。关于小镇救世主的。”

Jo的神情忽然完全凝滞了。秋千停了下来。“我……听过。彼得·罗斯——他说他拍到了一张照片。”

“我看过那张照片，”Bruce说。“它很模糊，但绝对是某个人，或者其他类似的东西。Jo。我是来这儿找他的，看看能不能和他谈谈。”

Jo张开嘴，然后闭上。“为什么？”

“我……”Bruce突然意识到他对这个问题没有准备好答案。他从未没有想过能找到一个可以——想要与之倾吐秘密的人——直到此刻。“我只是……我只是想那么做，”他说。“那会很酷的。”

Jo的表情关上了，她猛地向地上一踢，秋千飞得很高，更高，从Bruce身边掠过。“我明白了，”她在间隙之间说道，声音有点喘不过气来。“一个好奇心追求者。一个怪物猎人。而你觉得斯莫威尔会是个好地方，能让你找到几个怪胎。”

“不，”Bruce说，Jo在秋千的最高点跳了下来，落在砂砾上发出嘎吱声，轻得有点奇怪。“那不是……”但是他没有别的词来形容那是什么。“他是个英雄，Jo。不是怪胎，是英雄。我想这么告诉他。”

Jo从操场的入口回头看向他，双臂交叉在胸前，身体语言诉说着愤怒。但是她的双眼看起来更像是受伤而非生气。“我不会帮你追捕一个明显 **不想被打扰** 的人，”她说，然后就离开了。

秋千来回摆动，来来回回，她的脚步声沿着街道渐渐消失。

过了一会儿，Bruce伸出一只手，停下了秋千。

-TBC-

译注：  
1）《君人臣子小命呜呼》：根据英国剧作家威廉·莎士比亚的戏剧《哈姆雷特》改编，讲述了罗森·格兰兹与吉尔·登斯顿卷入王宫政治斗争后，不幸成为政治斗争的陪葬者的故事  
2）出自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》Act 1 Scene 5，罗密欧对朱丽叶一见钟情，向侍者询问她的名字时所说的台词。


	2. 下

月光倾洒在小阁楼的床上。Jo坐在一池月光中，仍觉得她戏剧性的离场有点傻。他没有恶意，她告诉自己。但不知怎么的，当她意识到他是来这里追捕神秘的小镇救世主时，当他大概率把Jo·Kent视作关于超能力者的一个可能的信息来源时，她心中一疼。

令人痛苦的意识击中了她，他假设那个英雄是个男孩。

她闭上眼睛，延展自己的注意力，倾听着。那里。两个城镇以外——一个女人在尖叫着。眨眼间，Jo便披上了她的制服，出发了。

如果她屈服于诱惑，偷偷听一听阿诺德的汽车旅馆房间，她本会听到一些更让她忧心的事情的。

——————

“听着，如果谷仓里 **真的** 藏了什么宝物，他们真的还会用一个三十岁的捆草工吗？我的意思是，他们 **根本** 还会不会种地都是个问题？”

比尔·阿诺德的脸上绷着Bruce熟悉的顽固线条。他们缺钱，比尔渐渐开始走投无路了，当他走投无路的时候，他就会做出愚蠢的赌博。“他们必须继续种地以保守秘密。我告诉你，那个老头每次在谷仓的东角看到我时，都表现得非常紧张。有东西在那儿，不管它是什么。”他背着一个帆布背包。“我们今晚就要去找到它。”

Bruce跟在比尔后面，不安的情绪陷满他的胃。他没有料到这个老男人会行动得这么快。

现在他必须跟他同去，看看能不能把对肯特家的危险降到最低，把他的错误减轻。

——————

“这里什么也没有，比尔!”Bruce在谷仓的黑暗中嘶声道。

“肯定会有的。”比尔的声音平淡无波，毫无感情。一阵长长的停顿。“要不，就在房子里面。这肯定藏着什么东西。”

“ **房子** 里？我们没法在他们不注意的情况下闯进去的！”

昏暗的灯光下，Bruce看见比尔拿下背上的帆布包，打开了它。“他们只有三个人。其中一个还只是个小女孩。没问题的。”

Bruce听到一声清脆的 **咔嗒** 上膛声。

冰冷的震惊在他的胃里翻腾。“比尔，别。”他计算着自己和这个骗子之间的距离，与此同时，比尔举起枪，强烈的自责烧灼着他。他怎么能 **愚蠢** 到这种地步，竟然没有意识到阿诺德愈发绝望的种种迹象，没有看到事情的发展方向？“别这么做。”

Jo在农场小屋里安睡着，她的黑色卷发在枕头上散开。这是他的错。

枪口对准了他。比尔另一只手里拿着另一支枪。

“小子，如果你没有胆量掐住命运的蛋，让它为你所用的话，你就对我没有用了。”比尔的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。“你到底帮不帮我？”

除非万不得已，否则他不会扣动扳机的，因为那会吵醒屋子里的人。“我会帮你，”Bruce说。他向前迈了一步，脚下的地板吱吱作响。比尔的眼神平静，毫无人性，在贪婪的驱使下早已失去了理智的颜色。但他需要Bruce的帮助。又是一步。差不多近了。

在最后一秒钟，Bruce脸上某种表情泄露了他的秘密，或者说，比尔的神经崩溃了。在Bruce闪向一边的同时，比尔扣在扳机上的手指握紧了。

一道闪光，一条胳膊上擦出一道疼痛的血痕。Bruce从板条箱上跳向屋椽，尽可能无声地沿着梁柱跑着，枪口光芒的余象还在他视网膜上隐隐发烫。在肯特一家来检查噪音之前，他没有多少时间了。走进危险吧。

又一道闪光和一声呜呜的闷响击中了他头部附近的木板。“操他妈个臭小子，”比尔咆哮着。

枪口的火光可能影响了比尔的视力，Bruce绝望地想。也许这能给他一个可乘之机。他跳起来，挣扎着想抓住另一根椽子，受伤的手臂上燃起一阵疼痛。

肌肉再也不堪重负，他一头栽倒在地上，试图随着冲击力滚动，风从他的身体里被撞了出来。

他抬头看向两枚枪口。

又一道枪口的闪光，一道爆裂的声音——

——而就仿佛在梦里一样，Bruce看见一只手伸进了他与子弹之间，在半空中截住了它。

比尔的脸定格成恐慌的怪相，他转身把两只枪都对准这个不速之客，随之而来的是一阵震耳欲聋的枪声和闪烁的光芒。

在致命的射击所迸发的零星闪光中，Bruce看见了他的救命恩人的脸，子弹从明艳的制服上弹开，再在空气中被握住，她的表情从始至终冷静而无动于衷。

弹药筒空了，Bruce踉踉跄跄地走上前去，给这个眨着双眼、迷迷糊糊的恶棍来了一击。比尔还没倒地就昏了过去。

“我可以处理那个的，”黑暗中有个声音说。

“我知道，”他说，“我只是……我只是想揍他。”

“你受伤了，”她说，他感到放在胳膊上的那双手，异常温柔。当它们触到他的伤口时，他倒吸了一口冷气，她为此发出了一点担忧的声音。“你在流血。”

“往往会这样……在有子弹的情况下，”他说。

一盏摇曳的灯突然射进谷仓的门里。“谁在那儿？”乔纳森·肯特说。手电筒的光束依次照见了Jo、Bruce和倒在地上的比尔。

“Bruce受伤了，爸，”Jo说。那一束光似乎让整个谷仓在Bruce周围摇晃起来，突然，他脚下的地板倾斜了。Jo走上前来，用她的双臂毫不费力地把他抱了起来。“给警察打电话，告诉他们有人企图入室盗窃。”

“我们能相信他吗？”乔纳森的声音很遥远，仿佛沿着一条长长的隧道渐渐隐没。

“我们并没有太多选择，”Jo的苦笑声传到了他的耳朵，随即一切都消逝成了灰色。

——————

他竭力地挣扎着，寻求意识，挣开压在身上的毯子，直到Jo的声音传到他的耳畔。“没事的，你安全了。”

他的手臂隐隐作痛，阳光穿过镶着花边的窗帘洒在色彩鲜丽的被子上。Jo把书扔在床头柜上，伸出手，用她清凉的掌心轻轻探了探他的额头。她又穿回了牛仔裤和蓝棉布衬衫，那很称她的眼睛。“妈和爸已经和警长谈过了。他们不会打扰你的。你父亲已经被拘留起来了。他在胡言乱语，说什么有个超级人（super-man）阻止了他。”一个浅浅的微笑。

“他不是……我父亲。”

她看起来并不感到惊讶，身子向后靠在了椅子上，扬起一条眉毛。“你想谈谈吗？”

略让Bruce意外的是，他确实那么做了。而一旦他开口，他似乎就无法停下来了，话语倾满两人之间明亮的空间：他父母的死亡，他的誓言和让世界变得更美好的渴望。他是如何放弃了通过合法手段取得成效，转而寻找另一种方式，一种他不确定是否存在的方式，然后，他在一张照片中看到了那个模糊的身影，那个似乎有着同样想法的身影。

“我很抱歉，”话语的最后，他喃喃道。“我肯定表现得像个白痴一样，让你帮我找——去找到 **你本人** 。我没曾想过——我以为——”

“你理应那么做，”她挖苦地说。“另外，你看起来也不像个白痴。”她伸出手，简单地理了理他伤臂旁边的毯子。“一点也不。我才是那个看起来像白痴的人，穿着奇装异服到处乱跑——像佐罗或者其他什么——”

“——不，”他说，不假思索或瑟缩地挥动他的手臂。“不，那很重要。这套衣服，它让你成为了某种更深远的东西，体制之外的东西。同时——”他深吸了一口气，她盯着他，“我也能做到。”他想起了比尔·阿诺德的脸，被枪口的火光映亮，在恐慌中凝住。“我现在知道我该怎么做了。”

Jo把目光从他身上移开，望向窗外。“你会受伤的。Bruce，没有什么能伤到我。但如果你受伤了，我会……”她慢慢地走开，咽了口唾沫。

他伸出他健康的那侧手臂，拍拍她的膝盖；当她回头看他时，他惊讶地发现那双蓝色的大眼睛中闪烁着泪光。“我 **要这么做** ，Jo。我必然会投身于这样的事。我 **必须** 这么做。这不是心血来潮，不是小打小闹。这是我的 **生活** 。”他忍不住微笑起来，他可以在脑海中看到那幅画面，像绸缎一样铺开，红、蓝、黑。“你看不出来吗？我们 **正着手于某种事业** 。重要的事业。某种将带来改变的事业——只要我们携手并肩。”他犹豫了一秒，皱起眉头。“终有一天。我仍需要变得更完美——不仅仅是更强壮，是更 **完美** 。我理应看透比尔的思想，预见他会变得如此绝望，如此莽撞。我没料到这一点，那是我的错。我——我必须知道像他这样的人将会怎么做，必须要了解他们。”那个笑容又回来了，令人无法忽视。“我不能指望你 **每次** 都来救我，而且我觉得我也不喜欢中枪的感觉”

她的表情浸入沉思，他以为她是为想出更多的理由，论证为什么那不会奏效，但随后，她说，“罗森格兰茨和吉尔登斯吞。在大多数情况下，我们必须看起来像是无足轻重的小角色。”

“而其实我们是——”他顿住了，仔细思索了一下。“不，《 **哈姆雷特** 》里没有角色能像我们两个携手时那样棒。莎士比亚笔下的所有角色都不行。世界上的任何人都不行。”

她的微笑轻缓，流光生色，摄人心魄。随即她停了下来，思索着，犹豫着。“你不会介意和一个……一个怪胎一起工作吗？”没有任何预告，她慢慢地离开座位，漂浮在半空中，一个穿着牛仔裤的天使，一个穿着运动鞋的外星人。“我是个十足的怪物。”

“你很美，”他说，这是此时此刻他唯一能说的一句话。她伴随着一声 **闷响** 落回凳子上，看起来有点慌张。“你应该出现在公众面前，而不是秘密行动。”

“也许有一天吧，”她说，“我希望。”

“我知道会的，”他说。当他突然挣扎着要坐起来时，一阵疲惫袭上了他的全身。“我的东西，我必须得拿回它们——”

Jo的双手按着他躺回床上，友善且难以拒绝。“我们已经全部拿回来了。放松。睡觉。妈说你可以在这里住一段时间。”她的声音里有一种暖意，仿佛他周身如蕾丝瀑布般倾泻的阳光。“眼下，把这里当成你的家吧。”

伴随着最后一句话，他陷入了光明和温暖的怀抱，给他以安全，治愈了他。

——————

听到卵石敲击窗户的声音时，Jo正在做家庭作业。她微笑着推开窗扇，低头看向窗下草地上的那个人影。

“嘘，轻声！那边窗户里透出的是何光芒？”Bruce热情慷慨地说道，小心翼翼地伸出一只胳膊。“那就是东方，乔·肯特就是太阳! ”（见注1）

Jo的胳膊肘撑在窗台上，她咧嘴笑着。“那不怎么押韵呀，”她指出。

“我仍然认为这是对原版的巨大改进。”Bruce说。他走向房子，拽了拽缠绕房子而上的常春藤，随即开始往上爬，那让Jo既高兴又烦恼。“原版确实存在一些缺点。譬如它的结局。”

“你就住在走廊对面，Bruce，”在他沿着房子的墙壁攀爬而上的同时，她说，“你可以就，你知道的， **敲门啊** 。”

“啊，但是挑战让它变得有趣，”Bruce的声音在她的下面说道，一分钟后，他的脸出现在她的窗口，因为用力而有点发红。

“如果你掉下去，再摔断了胳膊，你将会被困在这里更长时间。”她说。

“那真是太可惜了，”他开口，双眸闪亮，“但我可以想到 **某些** 让我留下来的动机。”

“所幸夜的面具遮在我的脸上，否则少女的红晕就会染上我的脸庞，”（见注2）Jo慌慌忙忙地引用，主要是为了掩饰她 **实际上** 有些脸红的事实。她还没有习惯Bruce试探性的近似调情——另外，就此而言，如果 **确实是** 调情的话，她倒是会挺满意的。

Bruce歪着头，陷入沉思。“不，坐在这里熬过更多沃斯的英语文学课，并不是我心中所想的动机。”他看着她，脸上的微笑消失了。“自从那天晚上以后，我就没见过你穿着……你那套……你知道的，那套特别的衣服。我希望……在我离开之前……”

此刻Jo绝对是在脸红了。“哦，当然。等一下。”她说着，消失在壁橱里。当然，她可以用非常快的速度换衣服，以至于没有人能看到她，然而……嗯，壁橱会让她感觉更安全。

她穿着红蓝相间的全套制服出现了，披风飘扬，感觉上非常滑稽，但Bruce发出了一种小小的钦慕的声音。“哇哦，”他轻声说。

“它……真的太花哨了，”她说，略显紧张地拽着那个披风角。“但我发现，如果我只是穿着普通的衣服的话，我移动得太快时，空气摩擦力就会把它们全部撕成碎片，我会赤身裸体地到达目的地。”

她料到他会和自己一同笑出声来；但Bruce忽然如雷声般剧烈的脉搏声是她没有想到的，他使劲咽了一口唾沫，把目光从她身上移开，Jo发现自己说不出话来。“Jo，”他低声说，再次看向她，眼睛在月光下闪闪发亮。

然后，他受伤的胳膊一松，从常春藤上摔了下去。

下一个瞬间，她便把他抱在了怀里，在后院那棵大橡树上方盘旋着。“哦，”他说着，环顾四周。“哦，这太神奇了。”

他完全没有慌乱，Jo怒视着他。“你是故意摔下去的! ”

“也许吧，”他说。他的脸和她的挨得很近。他从她脸上拂开一缕卷发。“我们同他们是不一样的，你知道的。罗密欧和朱丽叶。”

“我也希望不像，”她轻轻地说，小心翼翼地抑制住某种类似于失望的痛击。“举个例子，我试图拔剑自刎的样子看起来或许会有点滑稽（见注3）。略有扫兴之嫌。”

他摇了摇头。“我的意思是，我们不必像他们那样匆匆忙忙，”他说。“他们把一切都搞砸了，而我们不会的。”

“哦，”她说。“哦。”她不知道还能说些什么，但他看上去似乎不需要她再说什么，他只是用双臂环抱着她，和她一起飘浮，眼神迷离，仿佛在幻想着未来。

“我会回来找你的，”他说。

“不，你不会。”她把一根手指放在他的嘴唇上，他的表情开始滑向一种混杂着伤心的惊讶。“我会去找你的。”

他迎着她的抚摸微笑着，如一个承诺般柔和。“我期待着那一刻。”

-END-

译注：

1） 出自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》Act 2 Scene 2，罗密欧对阳台上的朱丽叶的赞美，也是译者个人全剧里最喜欢的台词之一，全文中最打动我的点呜呜呜  
2） 同出自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》Act 2 Scene 2，小情侣夜间幽会时朱丽叶对罗密欧的回答  
3） 《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中朱丽叶最后用罗密欧的佩剑自杀，下文中布鲁斯所提到的“匆匆忙忙”，亦指这对恋人热恋不过短短数日便双双赴死的悲惨结局。  
4） 本文标题Both Alike in Dignity同样出自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，为全剧开篇词，原句Two households，both alike in dignity，形容两个家族地位相当。此处引为标题，形容两个人在品德理想能力上一样高尚，门当户对势均力敌阴阳结合……Dignity这个词用得好妙，我粗糙的翻译传达不了原标题中的美，大家意会一下  
5） 小小离题彩蛋，在最新斜线第一卷里，克拉克说自己在小镇演过一次哈姆雷特~


End file.
